deadlandfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last of Us
The Last of Us is the first episode of season 1 to Deadland. It premiered October 3, 2011. Plot It starts off with a girl walking down a road. She then sees a town nearby and decides to go check it out. She checks for any food in the store and finds no food. She is then attacked by a zombie but kills it with her machete. She runs out of the store only to be surrounded by more zombies she manages to kill 12 zombies but many more zombies surround her. A group then come to save her and manages to kill all of the zombies. The leader of the group introduces himself as Spencer (Scott Porter) then introduces Carly (Cameron Richardson), Andrew (Adrian Pasdar), Sam (Dana Davis), Trent (Mike Vogel), Brett (Max Thieriot) and Gabe (Jay Hernandez). Carly recognizes the girl as Madison (Missy Peregrym) and they both hug. Madison asks if she saw her sister and Carly says that Tabby (Anna Hutchison) is back at the camp with Rodney (Bobby Campo). Madison asks Spencer if she can join the group and he accepts. The group then head back to the camp but run out of gas they then spread out to look for gas. While Madison, Spencer, Carly and Trent look around for gas Carly is grabbed by a zombie and is attacked. The group run to save her and Madison kills the zombie by stabbing it in its head and they drive away. It then skips to Tabby inside her tent crying then Rodney comes inside and asks if she's alright, she answers that she misses Madison and that she wants to see her again and Rodney hugs her. They then hear trucks driving up the camp and go check who it is. Everyone walks up to the car the survivors then get out of the car and Terri (Julie Benz) and Skylar (Adelaide Kane) run up to hug Andrew. Carly walks up to Tabby and Rodney and tells them that they found somebody on the road. Madison gets out of the car and both sisters run at each other and embrace each other. Tabby asks Madison where Joshua is and answers that he didn't make it and Tabby apologizes for her sister's lost. Kristi (Amanda Righetti) runs up to Sam and they hug each other. Kristi tells her that she's glad that she's still alive and Sam says that she will never leave her. It then skips to Madison telling the group about how she survived on her own after Joshua died. Cole (Sean Faris) tells her that it must've been hard since she's a girl and Dean (Oliver Hudson) tells him to shut up and apologizes to Madison for his behavior and she says it's okay and tells Cole that it wasn't hard for her since she knows how to defend herself and can kick his ass anytime and Cole feels embarrassed and leaves. Madison and the rest then laugh. It then skips to Madison telling Spencer that they're running low on food and hopes she can go on the run to bring food Spencer tells her she can go but needs to go with a group. Sam, Carly, Brett, Gabe, Cassidy (Leven Rambin), Carly, Gavin (Brian Geraghty) and Amber (Diora Baird) volunteer to go with her. She agrees that they meet in 5 minutes, Trent asks Madison if he can go but she says that she has enough people and that they might need someone who can fight if more zombies come and he says okay and leaves. The group then leaves and Madison hugs Tabby and Kristi hugs Cassidy and Sam. The group then leave to go look for food. Once they stop at a grocery store Sam tells Madison that they check any of the other grocery stores nearby Cassidy says that all of the grocery stores nearby are cleared out and calls her a bitch. Sam walks up to her and asks her why she has been mean to her all the time and says that she never done anything wrong. Cassidy says that she's sorry she was only mean to her because she doesn't want Sam to hurt Kristi and Sam says that she would never hurt Kristi and they smile. Sam grabs some food and once she grabs a can of mixed fruit she is grabbed by a zombie and it almost bites her but Cassidy kills it with her hatchet. More zombies run out towards them and they manage to kill a couple but run out of the grocery store and drive away. Tabby asks Spencer if the group came back and he says no. The truck drives up and they unload the truck of food. Madison tells Spencer that they got a lot of food but they were attacked. Spencer says that he's glad they're safe and they both smile. Madison hears something in the woods and goes to check, she then hears someone's footsteps only to turn around to 4 people but kills one of the men with her machete. The leader of the men (Ryan Merriman) points a gun to her head and tells her to lead them to your camp. The leader starts shooting and everyone comes out of their tents and Spencer tells him to put his gun down and no one would get hurt but he shoots his gun at Spencer but misses. Both groups start shooting and Madison elbows one in the chest. Madison grabs her machete and stabs one of the men. One of the men point a gun at her and is about to kill her but Spencer shoots him in the head. Paul (Randy Wayne) and Billy (Patrick Flueger) one of the men several times. The leader surrenders and Spencer tells him to leave and he thanks him. The leader than runs toward him with a knife but Spencer shoots him in the leg. The leader says that he didn't come alone and a bunch of men come out of the woods armed with weapons and it ends. Starring *Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews *Scott Porter as Spencer Ford *Anna Hutchison as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews *Bobby Campo as Rodney Parker *Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson *Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones *Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake *Julie Benz as Terri Blake *Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake *Mike Vogel as Trent Compton *Oliver Hudson as Dean *Sean Faris as Cole Chambers *Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman *Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez *Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell Also Starring *Randy Wayne as Paul Adams *Amanda Righetti as Kristi *Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell *Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper *Diora Baird as Amber Martin *Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh Guest Starring Ryan Merriman as Travis Trivia First appearance of Madison Andrews. First appearance of Spencer Ford. First appearance of Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews. First appearance Rodney Parker. First appearance of Samantha "Sam" Jackson. First appearance of Carly Jones. First appearance of Andrew Blake. First appearance of Terri Blake. First appearance of Skylar Blake. First appearance of Trent Compton. First appearance of Dean Chambers. First appearance of Cole Chambers. First appearance of Brett Coleman. First appearance of Gabe Cortez. First appearance of Richard Mitchell. First appearance of Paul Adams. First appearance of Kristi Blackwell. First appearance of Cassidy Blackwell. First appearance of Billy Cooper. First appearance of Amber Martin. First appearance of Gavin Cavanaugh. Originally the Blake family was suppose to die but decided to keep her alive.